


Prank War

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which Kaito and Maki come up with a plan to let Kaito win the prank war with Kokichi and get two hopeless, in love idiots to finally confess their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this on a total whim. Sue me. I recently finished the game, well, the YT playthrough of the game because I'm poor and can't afford to actually buy them (pretending that ending never happened, don't even talk to me) and I needed something soft and fluffy to make myself feel better. So I came up with this. Enjoy. It's set in an...AU, I guess? Where they're all Hope's Peak students (79th class) and live in dorms. And only the first part is in Kaito's POV, the rest will be Kokichi's POV. Enjoy this thing I did to satisfy myself and only myself. Now if you'll excuse me I have fics to read.

In hindsight, initiating a prank war with someone as mischievous as Kokichi Oma was probably a stupid idea, but Kaito wasn't about to let himself get defeated so easily. So, of course, he fought back when Kokichi started pulling pranks around the dorms. Once he realized that it only Kaito was returning the favor, he started targeting him specifically. Maki thought the whole ordeal was utterly ridiculous and she stopped coming to visit him in his dorm room when Kokichi replaced all the things on his desk with condoms.

It was around the point where Kokichi stapled his bedsheets down that he started to get fed up with the whole thing. He went to Maki to try and come up with an idea to prank Kokichi so hard he would be too embarrassed to continue the war, thereby making Kaitonthe winner. Because there was still no way he was going to lose to Kokichi. To hell with that.

He was in the middle of coming up with an epic scheme when there was a knock on the door and Shuichi came in, carrying a laminated sheet of paper in his hands. If he was surprised to see Kaito in Maki's room, he didn't show it. Instead he just set the paper on Maki's desk and then took it upon himself to sit down in the chair. "What are you two doing?"

"Coming up with a plan to kill Kokichi." Maki deadpanned. Shuichi spluttered.

"Wh-What?!"

"Maki Roll, you really need to learn how to joke better." Kaito teased. She simply shrugged and went back to writing down ideas.

"She's helping me come up with a prank that'll let me win this war." He answered Shuichi, who relaxed after hearing that.

"Oh, I see. Well that's a relief." He sighed. "I know you guys aren't the fondest of him, but you can't actually go and kill him."

"You're only saying that because you li--"

"O-Oh, um, I brought you the flyer for Kaede's recital, Maki!" Shuichi interrupted her before she could finish that sentence, standing up and lowering his head to hide the bright red blush spreading across his face and neck. The start of an idea began springing up in the back of Kaito's mind.

"Thank you," Maki told him. He nodded and left in a hurry. Kaito grinned and grabbed her arm.

She glanced up and looked at him. Anybody else probably wouldn't have noticed a change in her expression, but Kaito would never miss the slight furrowing of her eyebrows and squinted eyes. She was his girlfriend, after all. "What?"

"I just had an idea." He couldn't stop smiling. "I know how to beat Kokichi at his own damn game!"

* * *

If there was one thing Kokichi Oma prided himself on more than anything, it was his ability to lie and play pranks. As far as he was concerned, nobody in the world could possibly defeat him at that. After stapling down the bedsheets while Kaito was asleep and not receiving a prank in return, he was certain that this was his way of admitting defeat.

Convinced he'd won the prank war that had been going on for several weeks now, he was in a very good mood as he left his dorm room that morning. He woke up early and skipped all the way to the cafeteria. He hadn't realized just how early he'd actually left until he entered the cafeteria only to find that it was mostly empty. The only one there was Shuichi, sitting by himself at the table and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Morning, Shuichi!" He greeted cheerfully. He glanced up from his paper and blinked.

"Oh...good morning, Kokichi. Is it already time for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm early today." Kokichi slid into the chair beside him. "So, whatcha doin?"

"O-Oh, its uh...nothi--"

"Oh, wow!" Kokichi caught a glimpse of the words on the page. "Is this detective work? That's so cool, Shu!"

"Ah...yeah..." Shuichi uncovered the page to let Kokichi read the rest of what was written. "My uncle was talking to me about this case he's working on over the phone last night, and I was just writing down some ideas I had about it."

"Wow, you're so awesome, Shuichi! You're so smart, doing all this amazing detective work!"

Shuichi turned his face away, rubbing awkwardly at his wrists. "Ah, it's...not that special, really. It's all just speculation."

"But you've solved cases before, haven't you? That's why you're the Ultimate Detective!" He cheered, noticing his neck and the tips of his ears were beginning to turn red. He smirked, proud to see that his compliments were getting him flustered.

"R-Really, it's not that big of a deal." Yep, he was _definitely_ blushing.

He was going to keep giving the taller boy compliments just to see how much redder and more adorable he could get when the door opened and the others started filing in. Kaede called out for him, waving a stack of some kind of flyers. Shuichi practically ran over to her, leaving Kokichi alone. He crossed his arms and pouted slightly to himself as he watched them talk.

Someone slid into the chair next to him, but he made a point to ignore them. Kaede was sitting really close to Shuichi, and it was grating on his nerves.

"Kokichi." He ignored the sound of his name. "Kokichi!"

Groaning, he stopped pushing Kaede far, far away from his detective with his eyes and turned that glare onto the person sitting next to him. Kaito Momota was smirking cockily at him. "What do you want, huh?" He pouted.

"Oh, nothing." He stood up, the empty sleeve of his coat swishing as he did so. Why did he wear his dumb coat like that anyway? It was so lame. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm giving in!"

The pouty glare immediately fell from his face immediately. "Huh?"

"I'm throwing in the towel, man!" Kaito sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't beat you at this whole pranking thing, so I'm giving up. Anyways, ou should come by my dorm room around six tonight. I figured since you won and all, I'd do something for ya! Well?"

Kokichi frowned. Something was off here. He tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what Kaito's plan must be. Was he going to play another, huge prank on him in his own dorm room? No, that couldn't be right. Why would he do such a thing in his own room where it would mess up his stuff and not Kokichi's? It didn't make sense. He must have been planning something, though, because the Kaito Momota Kokichi knew would never admit defeat like this.

Still suspicious, he lifted his chin anyway. "So you admit I won? Hooray! And you're giving me some kind of prize? Oh, wow! I'm so lucky!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Just be there at six, you got it?"

"Yep, I got it! I'll be there, Buzz!"

"And stop calling me Buzz for God's sake!"

Kokichi's laughed his signature laugh, reclining back in his chair and resting his arms behind his head. "Why would I stop? It's just so much fun, Buzz!"

Kaito groaned and moved to go join Maki again. Kokichi sighed. He was alone again. If only he had the courage to actually confess his feelings to Shuichi, then maybe the stupid detective would spend more time with him than Kaede. Except...he probably wouldn't, since he'd probably just end up rejecting him.

Someone set a tray of food on the table in front of him. Glancing up, he saw that it was Kirumi. She gave him a soft smile, gloved hands clasped in front of her skirt. Prim and proper as always. "You need to eat, Kokichi." She urged.

Kokichi faked a yawn. "Fine, whatever. Thanks, Mom."

Kirumi made a face at the nickname that everybody seemed to call her, but didn't comment. Kokichi smiled to himself as he picked up the spoon on the tray. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

At exactly 5:55 that evening, Kokichi got up and left his room to head to Kaito's. He decided to bring something with him just in case he needed to return fire. Smiling and humming to himself, he started towards Kaito's room and knocked a tune onto the door. At first, nothing happened, which only further increased his suspicions that Kaito was about to ambush him in some way.

But then the door opened and there was Kaito. He wasn't wearing his coat or shoes, and judging by all the papers on his desk Kokichi assumed he'd been working on homework. "Kokichi!" He grinned, waving him inside. "I'm glad you came!"

"Well why wouldn't I, after hearing you were gonna give me a prize? Soooooo, what is it? What's my prize? Huh? Huh? What is it?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind him. He turned around and saw Maki standing in front of it. Kaito laughed heartily, giving his girlfriend a thumbs up. "Nice job, Maki Roll! Now we've got him trapped!"

"Huh? Trapped? What are you guys talking about?" Kokichi pouted. "What happened to the prize?"

"No prize." Kaito smirked, wagging a finger in his face. "Well...maybe. But first I have a couple questions for you?"

"If this is your idea of an Ultimate Finishing Prank, the you must be dumber than I thought, Buzz."

"H-Hey!"

"Just get on with it already." Maki urged from behind them.

"Right. Anyways," Kaito took a deep breath before raising his voice. "Kokichi Oma! Do you, or do you not, have a massive crush on Shuichi Saihara?!"

"Wait, what?" Kokichi found himself genuinely surprised. An involuntary blush started forming in his cheeks, and he did his best to will it away. "Of course not!"

"Aha!" Kaito pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You can't fool me that easily, you know! Everybody can see the way you look at him all the time! You're totally obvious!"

Kokichi wanted to keep trying to deny it, but he knew he would never be able to convince these two. So he just sighed dramatically and lowered his head. "Fiiiiiiiine, you got me. I've got a crush on Shuichi."

"How long?"

"Hmmm...well, I'd probably say since the entrance ceremony in first year!" Kokichi smiled as he thought back to the first time he'd noticed Shuichi. Even back then, before he'd started to come out of his shell, Kokichi had thought he was beautiful. Not to mention brilliant. "Yep!"

"Would you say you're even in love with him?" Maki asked.

Kokichi frowned, scratching at his head as he thought. "Hmmm...that's a tough one, Maki Roll!"

"Don't call me that."

"But...well...maybe I am!" Thinking on it, Kokichi realized he really was in love with Shuichi. At some point his schoolyard crush had simply become something much, much more. "Yeah! I'm totally, 100% in love with Shuichi Saihara!"

He was expecting to hear raucous laughter from Kaito after his confession, but instead they were both silent. But the room wasn't entirely silent. There was a faint noise coming from somewhere else. Almost like someone breathing extremely hard and rapidly. A smirk crossed Kaito's face and he turned around to face the closet at the back of the room. Pulling it open, he revealed where, or who, the noise had been coming from.

Shuichi stumbled forwards out of the closet, face and neck as red as Himiko's hair. It was then that Kokichi realized what Kaito's real objective had been with doing all of this. He sighed. "Alright fine, I'll admit. That was a good one."

"Uh uh, it's not over quite yet." Kaito pushed a still furiously blushing Shuichi towards Kokichi before moving to stand next to Maki. "We'll just leave you two alone for a while! We'll be back in an hour or so. Just don't mess up my room, okay?"

And with that, Maki opened the door and they both left before either Shuichi or Kokichi could even thinks about stopping them. They both heard the faint sound of a lock clicking. Since when did the dorms have an outside lock, anyway? Maybe they'd gotten Miu or Souda from Class 77 to make one. Well played.

Deciding to follow up on that later, Kokichi returned his focus to Shuichi. He was still blushing, but seemed to be calming down a little bit. He took the chair from Kaito's desk and sat down, tilting his head downwards so that his face was partially hidden by his bangs. "S-So...you--"

"Have a crush on you?" Kokichi finished his sentence. "Yeah, it's true. I've wanted to confess to you since day one, but I knew you'd just reject me, so I never bothered. I know you like Kaede."

"I...I don't--"

"It's totally fine, I can deal with it." Kokichi lowered himself down to sit on the floor, crossing his legs over one other. In this position, he was looking up at Shuichi, who was looking down at him from his spot in the chair. "It's not my first time falling for someone who didn't love me back, after all!"

"I-It isn't?"

Kokichi laughed. "Nope! That was a lie, sorry! You're the first person I've ever actually liked this way. But it's not like I what you to say yes just because of that. I mean, you don't even li--"

"K-Kokichi, stop." He immediately stopped talking, quietly observing the slight changes in Shuichi's expression as he waited for him to continue. "Um...well..."

"Well?"

"Well...the truth is....I actually feel the same way."

Kokichi blinked, replaying those words in his head a few times to search for a different possible meaning. "Huh? Whaddya mean? You feel the same way?"

"That's right." Shuichi nodded, just barely raising his eyes to meet Kokichi's. "Well, I mean...not for as long as you, clearly. A-And for a while, I did like Kaede, but...I think that was only because she accepted me as a friend despite all of my flaws. She was the first person who ever really paid attention to me as me instead of as the Ultimate Detective. I-I suppose I mistook the feelings that came from that as feelings of love. I tried telling her in our first year, but she saw right through me. She turned me down and explained how I was really feeling. It was around that time you started hanging around me more often, and before I knew it...I had developed a crush on you, Kokichi."

Kokichi was fairly sure he remembered that time. Yes, in the third month of their first year, there had been a lot of rumors going around that Kaede had been confessed to by someone but turned them down. Nobody knew why or who it was, but Kokichi had always had his suspicions. Now they were confirmed. That was the exact reason he'd decided to start trying to befriend Shuichi, because he thought he would have a chance, however miniscule, once it was confirmed that Kaede didn't feel the same.

"So..." Kokichi realized he'd been lost in his own thoughts for quite some time. Shuichi was looking flustered again, tapping his fingers on his sleeve and eyes darting all around the room nervously.

"Well, I think it's obvious why Buzz set this whole thing up." Kokichi pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, settling his chin between his knees. "He wanted to end our little prank war, so he decided to end it in a way that embarrassed me at first but also gave me a reward of sorts. Which means..." He grinned and bounced back into his feet, throwing his arms around Shuichi's neck.

He spluttered, nearly falling out of the chair as Kokichi practically climbed into his lap. Somehow he managed not to tip over, just barely keeping Kokichi from smothering him. "K-Kokichi? Wh-What--"

"Don't you realize, Shu?" He asked, gleefully laying his head on Shuichi chest and savoring his warmth. "Kaito let me win the prank war without admitting defeat! He pranked me by tricking me into confessing, but he also gave me the greatest prize ever! He let me know you return my feelings!"

"Ah...yeah, I guess." Shuichi had to readjust as Kokichi leaned more of his weight onto him. At that point, he was pretty much sitting in his lap, arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. "I mean Kaito knew how I felt. So did Maki for that matter."

Kokichi hummed thoughtfully. "In that case, it was probably Maki Roll who came up with this plan. Buzz isn't really smart enough to come up with all of this on his own."

Shuichi chuckled light-heartedly and they both lapsed into silence. Kokichi, for one, felt absolutely ecstatic. When it became obvious that Shuichi was still a bit nervous, he pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. "Hm. What's wrong, Shuichi?"

"Ah, it's just..." He swallowed. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Hm...well, I suppose it does!" Kokichi giggled. "Shuichi, my boyfriend. My boyfriend, Shuichi! Ooh, I like that! It has a nice ring to it!"

Shuichi smiled again. Content to stay there for the rest of his life, Kokichi lowered his head again and nuzzled his face underneath Shuichi's chin. "My boyfriend..." He mumbled, feeling and hearing the rhythm of Shuichi's pulse against his own. It felt so incredibly nice and he knew it wasn't going to be much longer before he got addicted to the feeling. "Yeah, that's right...my boyfriend, Shuichi. You're my boyfriend now, Shuichi. And I love you."

It was quiet for several seconds, during which Kokichi hadn't really been expecting a reply at all. So he was somewhat startled to feel the vibration of Shuichi's voice in his throat as he spoke. "I...I love you too, Kokichi." Smiling to himself, he nuzzled even further into Shuichi.

_Best. Prank war. Ever._


End file.
